


Flushed

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Smut, Innuendo, Language, M/M, Nudeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drinking…Strip Poker…Your crush, Sam Winchester…what could possibly go wrong?





	Flushed

Looking back, you probably shouldn’t have had that much whiskey…or beer…or those three shots of tequila.  Honestly, you didn’t usually drink, you don’t know what came over you last night.  So after that life altering chemical concoction, you now laid there, trying so hard to figure out what was going on.

 

All you knew was you, Sam, Dean, and Cas were unwinding after a job well done.  You remembered getting back to the bunker…Dean made burgers…your memory was starting to get heavy, the pounding hangover was beating your head with a stick, making it hard to focus, but you needed to.  You needed to answer the pivotal question.

 

 _How did I wind up in Sam’s bed_?  As if you said it out loud, Sam shifted, tightening his hold on you, pushing his head further into your neck as he curled against your chest. 

 

On one hand, you were freaking out, having no idea what brought you here.  On the other, you had always had feelings for Sam and wondered what it would be like to wake up beside him.

 

 _Think_.

 

You repeated that word, over and over, trying to work out what happened. Little bits and pieces were making their way in…

 

“Loose the coat and tie, Cas.  It’s only fair if we all start out on a level playing field.” 

 

“Aww…lost again, Dean.  Guess that leaves you out a shirt…” 

 

Shirt.  Clothes.  That was it.  You all decided to play strip poker.  You couldn’t for the life of you remember why you all decided it was a good idea, but there it was.  You played strip poker…with your crush…okay….

 

You wiggled a bit and realized you were still in your boxers and shirt, so you must have done well…But that still didn’t explain why Sam was curled up next to you, why you were in his bed. 

 

 _Think_.

 

More little bits came through.  A flash of Cas tugging off his shirt hit your mind, and you heard Dean’s voice in his head.  “Oh, I’m so glad we played this…”  Even though it was just a memory, you rolled your eyes.

 

“I don’t understand.  I had a straight.”  Cas’ deep voice bounced around in your skull.

 

“Still doesn’t beat a royal flush.” 

 

 _Flush_ …

 

Your eyes went wide…you remembered.

 

Dean drug Cas off to their room.  There was no secret on what they were going to do.  Cas left in his pants and one sock, Dean in a shirt and boxers, which left you and Sam. 

 

Sam had done well, pants still on, shirt still on…only his undershirt though.  You were already down to your boxers and T-shirt.

 

You had just lost your socks.  Truth be told, you weren’t a great poker player, and now that you were going mano a mano with Sam…you knew you were screwed.

 

“Dude, are you blushing?” He teased you as you tried to work your cards to victory.

 

“Shut up.”  You said as you hid your face away, making Sam chuckle.

 

You both placed little bets, using chips of the potato variety before you laid down your hand.  “Three of a kind.”  You said softly, looking over at Sam. 

 

Sam nodded and gave you a wink, making your face turn red.  “Can’t wait to see if that flush goes all the way down.”  Sam laid out his cards, a flush to beat three of a kind.

 

You cleared your throat, trying not to focus on that corny line Sam just handed you.  You reached down to the hem of your shirt and went to pull it off, but Sam stopped you.

 

He moved from his chair and leaned over you, trapping you in with his hands on each of your arm rests.  “How about a deal…you keep your shirt, if I get a kiss…” 

 

That was it.  You couldn’t remember any more.  _Oh no!  Did I kiss Sam?  Fucking really?!  Did I kiss Sam and forget?!_

Forgetting where you were, you bolted out of bed, falling when one of your legs got trapped under the Moose next to you.

 

“Y/n!”  Sam called out, shuffling across the bed, looking down at you with a worried look.  “Are you okay?” 

 

You went to speak, but other words flew from your mouth.  “Why is your nose swollen?”

 

“Uh…because you hit me.”

 

“What?!” 

 

Sam held up a hand to calm you.  “It was an accident!  I…uh…I told you, you could give me a kiss instead of taking off your shirt…you panicked for a minute, then tried to pull your shirt off and elbowed me in the nose.” 

 

“Oh god…”  You groaned, covering your eyes with your arm.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“No!  It’s okay, doesn’t hurt…”  Sam started chuckling as he tried to talk. 

 

“It’s not funny, Sam.” 

 

“It is…well, it was after, when you kissed my nose to make it feel better.” 

 

You pulled your leg from under him and went to get up, leaving your pride and grace behind you.  “I’m real sorry, Sam.  I was really drunk.”  You tried to make an excuse for yourself.

 

“Oh…”  Sam sat up and gave you a serious look.  “So you didn’t mean it?”

 

“Mean what?”  You looked around, wondering if your clothes were still out in the library when Sam’s words shut your brain off. 

 

“When you said you loved me…” 

 

You froze.  What were you supposed to say?  You couldn’t lie to Sam…”I do love you, Sam…”  You didn’t say anything else, just walked out of his room.  There was no need to stay and listen to him reject you.  You turned the corner, trying to get your room, when you felt Sam’s arm wrap around you, turning you to face him.

 

“Sam, I-.”

 

Sam leaned down to you, kissing you hard. He pushed you back against the wall, pushing his hot body against yours as his tongue pushed into your mouth.

 

You and Sam became a desperate mess of limbs and lips and hands as you kissed him back passionately.  Sam pulled back and repositioned before going back in, but before he kissed you again, he hissed, pulling back quickly.

 

“Oh, Sam.  I’m so sorry.”  You put a hand on his face as you looked at his nose.  “Wow, it’s swollen…” 

 

Sam chuckled and grabbed your hand.  “I’ll live.  Maybe…maybe my new boyfriend will take care of me?”  Sam gave you a dazzling smile, flashing those gorgeous dimples, making you practically melt. 

 

“Hell yea, he will.”  You said, pulling his hand, leading him down the hall, back to his room.  “Get comfy, I’ll get some ice.” 

 

“Y/n…”  Sam called out as you got to the door.  You looked over your shoulder, seeing Sam smiling at you, that chestnut hair a mess, those hazel eyes shining.  “I love you too.” 


End file.
